Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase meet the Fallen
by Rubyrach11
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get in trouble, they get sent to Sword and Cross where they come across some not so normal mortals. What happens when they find a friend there? What happens when Annabeth is asked for help from the angels? Will their secrets be revealed? What happens when one is connected to both worlds?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase meet the Fallen Who are you really? C1

Percy and Annabeth get in trouble, they get sent to Sword and Cross where they come across some not so normal mortals. What happens when they find a friend there? What happens when Annabeth is asked for help from the angels? Will their secrets be revealed? What happens when one is connected to both worlds?

**AN: So here is my new story, just an idea I was thinking about…it continues on from Percy Jackson A Little Help. I hope you enjoy…I do not own any PJ characters or Fallen.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Annabeth sighed, chucking her books into her bag she got up from her desk and made her way out of the classroom with another sigh. She usually enjoyed learning but today she was not in the mood. Today had started off great, she had spoken with Percy meeting for breakfast ever since she convinced her dad to allow her to transfer to Goode at the beginning of the new semester. Convincing him was easy, convincing her mother was a different story. She knew her mother did not approve but she couldn't really stop her. After the Titan war and she had helped her mother design new buildings and shrines up in Olympus she thought she was getting along good with her mother. This whole Percy situation though has put her back in the tolerates position. Annabeth did not care she loved Percy and that was enough. She only had two classes with Percy ( mainly because she was put in the advanced classes)

"Hey everything alright?" Percy asked he was waiting for her outside her class.

"Yeah." Annabeth stated with a shrug only to end up wincing. Her shoulder still was not properly healed from their fight this morning. On the way to school they came across a couple of hellhounds. She was not impressed by their intrusion. Percy saw the wince though and ended up hugging her.

"Come on it is lunch." Percy stated guiding her towards the cafeteria. They grabbed their lunches and headed to one of the empty rooms. They knew they weren't meant to be in there but this way they got to be alone without anyone overhearing them. "What is on your mind wise girl?" Percy asked as he bit into his sandwich.

"Nothing."

"The time I have known you, you have always had something on your mind. Never nothing...should I be worried?" Percy asked with a slight tease in his tone giving her his lopsided smile. This made her smile and shake her head at him. "Well on a more serious note if you ever want to talk. I am a pretty good listener." He stated when she gave him a very pointed look getting ready to point out all the times he did not listen he held up his hands in surrender. "I know what you are going to say. But I mean it this time. I mean it Annabeth you are my world...I mean I don't want to see you unhappy." He stated stumbling over his words as he said it. Annabeth smiled pulling him by his shirt closer to herself.

"Shut up." She told him as she ended up kissing him. She could feel him smiling in return as he deepened the kiss.

That was until the wall behind them broke apart and a cyclops came barrelling through, holding a giant club. Percy and Annabeth both jumped to their feet as desks went flying and the ground shook. The club smashed through the bench where Annabeth had just been sitting. Percy was up on his feet his sword in his hand as Annabeth pulled out her dagger. Water was pouring into the room from the burst water pipe and several wires were exposed and sparking. Percy went on the offence Annabeth was two steps behind him as Percy ducked under the club he swung his sword out cutting into the monsters hand. It roared as its hand yanked up into the ceiling. Annabeth did not wait. Throwing her dagger so that it struck the cyclops under its chin as it looked up at its hand that was in the roof. The cyclops froze mid cry before making a gurgling noise from the back of its throat. Percy stabbed it through the chest making it turn to ash. Percy looked over at Annabeth who was looking at the wall it came through...how were they going to explain this? That was when she saw something...Percy saw it at the same time using the water he put up a barrier around them just as an explosion occurred in the room. Annabeth looked up at Percy who was holding her, she coughed pushing the piece of ceiling off her they were both on the ground. Looking around the room it was totalled. She grabbed Percy waking him up with a groan.

"Come on we have to get out of here." She stated before the authorities turned up. They slowly got to their feet she had to admit she was sore but right now they did not have the time to get their things. She could not see her bag anywhere it was either destroyed or buried. Percy took her hand and the two of them stumbled their way out of the hole in the wall. It was bright outside and they had to blink to adjust to the light. Percy kept them moving right into several teachers and the principal.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked resting his hand on Percy's shoulder

"What?" Percy shouted "my ears are ringing." He added as if it was not obvious as to why he was shouting.

"There was an explosion." Annabeth tried to say

"We can see that." A teacher behind Paul stated he looked not impressed even angry like he knew that it was their fault. Things moved really fast after that, Annabeth did not get a chance to speak to Percy they were separated and taken to the office where their parents were called the police had arrived with the firemen. An investigation had been started. Annabeth had tried to use the mist but it was not working. The investigation came to the conclusion that someone tampered with the gas line.

Annabeth couldn't agree more a cyclops busting through a wall would cause all kinds of issues with the pipes and wiring. There was no one else in the room so Percy and Annabeth were the prime suspects. Percy more than herself seeming Percy already had a bad record. The police had even tried getting her to admit that he was the one that did it. Annabeth knew that if Percy had not done what he did she would be most likely very dead. Part of her wanted to run... considering everything they found all pointed to the pair of them they were both suspended and taken into custody. They were still 16 so minors. Her dad was flying in from San Fransisco. A court date had been issued and they were charged.

Thankfully no one was seriously hurt, Annabeth had tried getting in contact with Chiron but that had failed. They were considered dangerous... that was the courts ruling and were sent to a reform school out in the middle of no where. Sword and cross. Annabeth was not sure on what was going on she had managed to get a message to Malcom to talk with Chiron she prayed he would sort everything out. She had received a message from her mother...Wait it out. What did that mean?


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase meet the Fallen C2**

As they drove into sword and cross she couldn't really believe that this was a school. It was gloomy and everything about it felt like death.  
As she listened to the rules and regulations being told by someone who could be a year older than them Annabeth's mind was racing part of it was listening to the rules the other part was coming up with a way to get out of this place.

"Arianna can you take Annabel to her room and show her around."

"Annabeth." Annabeth corrected as she turned to assess Arianna. She was shorter than Annabeth she was skinny with dark hair but the thing that drew her attention was the burn on her neck. She was wearing all black well technically so was Annabeth seeming it was school regulation and all.

"Finished staring?" Arianna asked

"Sorry." Annabeth "although you have been staring at me since I walked through the doors." Annabeth pointed out, she saw Arianna give her a smile at that she took her arm and began pulling her along. Talking about all the classes they will be taking once they were out of earshot of the attendant she stopped dragging her.

"So what got you sent here, cause no offence you don't look like you belong."

"A boy."

"What?"

"Has a boy arrived here?" Annabeth asked

"You are the only one that has arrived lately." Arianna stated and it made Annabeth freeze where was Percy?

"Unless you are talking about the kid with the black hair, bluey green eyes. Peter something."

"Percy?" Annabeth asked

"Could be, you didn't get thrown in here for him have you?" Arianna asked

"Where is he?" Annabeth asked when it looked like Arianna was not going to answer Annabeth stepped closer to her. Arianna tilted her head at her. "Please!" Annabeth stated

"Annabeth?" A very familiar voice called her name and she could have cried turning to see Percy standing at the top of the stairs she smiled before running up the stairs meeting him halfway they hugged each other. "You okay?" He asked as she hugged him tighter.

"We need to talk." She stated stepping back now that she was with him she figured she could face anything. Her gaze drifted back down to Arianna who was still watching her but was now with a boy with dreadlocks and a boy with golden hair.

"Come with me." Percy stated taking her arm and leading her back the way he had came from.

"Your room is 213!" Arianna shouted after them.

Once they were in somewhat privacy of Percy's room. She noticed that he had a room mate but was currently not here.

"How long have you been here?" She asked

"I arrived yesterday. I'm sorry. We have not had the chance to speak... this is seriously messed up. Have you been in contact with anyone from camp?" He asked

"I got a message to Malcom to speak with Chiron but have not heard anything from them. My mother told me to wait it out." She stated looking at him.

"Does that mean they want us here?"

"My guess is that is why the mist did not work." Annabeth stated, "what do you think of this place?"

"It is something..." he replied "it is a real cemetery out there, and it used to be some kind of church...the only problem is there are cameras everywhere. They were surprised I did not have a phone. They tried taking my pen, but it came back to me."

"I couldn't sneak in any weapons. The only thing I have is this." She stated holding up an Athenian coin. "I can't seem to lose it." Annabeth stated

"That looks like the coin Sam had. The one she gave to Zoe." Percy stated only to freeze, Zoe had that then she died... "Annabeth..." Percy stopped as the door opened and in walked his roommate.

"Oh, hey."

"Annabeth this is Cam, Cam this is Annabeth my girlfriend."

"You have been here a day and you already have a girlfriend?" He asked before giving him an approving look. Annabeth noticed that Cam was rather tall and had the greenest eyes in one word to describe him would be handsome but then again she loved Percy so she turned back to face him ignoring the smile Cam was sending her.

"Don't worry about me, I will leave you two lovebirds alone." He stated leaving the room after chucking a bag on his bed he grabbed a leather jacket before exiting the room. They ended up sitting on Percy's bed coming up with a plan. After a while though they both felt the need to move so they went for a walk.

Annabeth decided to go find her room at least so she knew where it was. Percy went with her, it was like he did not want to leave her alone. As they walked past some of the kids she could understand his feelings. Some of these kids looked to be troubled. So much piercing and leather she could not help compare them to biker gangs she saw once in her travels around California. She found her room, hoping for a single but found that like Percy she also had a roommate. She was also blonde and tall, Annabeth even thought she could be a daughter of Aphrodite she was stunningly beautiful.

"Hi." Annabeth stated

"I'm Gabbe." She introduced as her greeting Annabeth instantly recognised the southern accent.

"Annabeth. This is Percy." She stated pointing to Percy who was behind her

"Pleasure to meet you." Gabbe smiled and it seemed to light up the room.

"Right, well we were going to look around." Annabeth stated

"I can..."

"No, it is alright. We got it." Annabeth stated before once again taking Percy's arm taking him out of the room.

"Hey wise girl. We don't know how long we will be here for. You should..."

"We won't be here long enough." Annabeth stated "we need to find the library."

"What?"

"I need to get my books."

"That is the wise girl I know." Percy stated kissing her on the head before leading her towards the library which very much surprised Annabeth.

"You know where the library is?" Annabeth asked dramatically.

"Haha, I was shown yesterday. The school is big but not that big." Percy stated "I knew you were coming so figured you would want to know." He added more sheepishly. Annabeth shoved him lightly before they made their way into the library. Considering she had been in her mother's library on Olympus no library could ever hope to hold that expectation but it was nice this library was old fashioned and packed high with books. It was probably the most inviting place within the school and Annabeth could seriously find herself getting lost in here. She shook her head, no. She was not going to stay here that long.

"You okay?" Percy asked squeezing her hand

"Yeah, just lost in thought. Come on." She stated in the library she was greeted by Miss Sophia the librarian who seemed nice.

As she had a pile of the books she would need for her classes she and Percy found themselves sitting at one of the tables. Annabeth checking over the books with a sigh. She knew she would be able to read these given time but they were big books and she could see it being a headache in the making if she had to read all these books within a time frame. Part of her realised Percy probably won't read them.

"Do you have the same classes?" She asked him as he absentmindedly flipped through a book.

"Huh? Yes, yeah we have the same classes." He stated

"So you have the same books?"

"Oh yeah." Percy huffed giving a small chuckle closing the book turning to face her. "I mean I am really looking forward to reading them." He stated but it was clearly a lie. "No, no I am not." He stated shaking his head this did make Annabeth smile as he chuckled.

"I can translate them if you want. Make it easier."

"No, that would be asking too much. Putting more pressure on you. I will manage. Besides my gpa is not that high I am not worried." Percy stated with a small smile but Annabeth frowned.

"But you were getting better." Annabeth pointed out between Paul and herself helping him he was finding it more manageable with his dyslexia.

"It is what it is. Plus you can still help me here." Percy stated looking at her when she nodded her head he smiled. "Cool, are we staying here or going somewhere else?" Percy asked when she gave him a specific look. "Right understood." He smiled moving his chair in closer so he was sitting closer to her before opening one of her books they began to read it. Annabeth helping him more. They were three pages in when Annabeth looked up as she felt eyes on her. Arianna was there with a group of friends including her roommate. "You know we should get Sam to come up with something to help us read." Percy mumbled but stopped when he saw where Annabeth's attention was at.

"Hey Annabeth." Arianna stated coming over to her and sitting across from her.

"Arianna?" Annabeth asked looking at her then Gabbe who was standing behind her with the boy in the dreads.

"This is Roland." Arianna introduced "what are you reading?" She asked leaning over the table looking at the book. "You are actually reading it." Arianna stated with an actual laugh.

"Your point? It is one of the criteria's we need to reach." Annabeth stated but Percy could tell she was getting annoyed. Percy went to say something but froze he taped Annabeth's arm getting her attention at first she thought monster but could not sense any. No what grabbed his attention was a girl entering the library wearing black leggings and a black singlet the golden hair and golden complexion all to familiar as she turned to look at them the same brown eyes bore deep into her soul. Just like that she was walking away without saying anything not even a nod.

"Nice meeting you but we should go. Get settled in and all." Percy stated grabbing some of her books leaving one for Annabeth the pair of them left no doubt leaving Arianna and her friends thinking they are weird. They followed after Sam turning down several book shelves until they came across her looking at one of the display cases.

"Please tell me there is a plan here." Annabeth stated stopping next to her.

"No plan, these are original copies of..."

"Not what is in the box. Sam why are we here?"

"You blew up one of your classrooms."

"We did not blow it up." Annabeth stated annoyed now as Sam turned to face her. Her eyes held a spark one that Annabeth found intriguing and annoying at the same time.

"Well today, get to know your way around the school. Get to know the students you never know you might make some new friends." Sam stated

"You are a student here? Why are you here?"

"I'm crazy." She stated holding her finger up to her lips meaning it was a secret.  
Annabeth slapped her arm making Sam laugh.

"I am serious." She stated

"I am too, listen Annabeth Perseus. Take it day by day. You never know what you might learn here." Sam stated resting her hand on Annabeth's shoulder before walking off.

"This book, it is in Greek." Percy stated looking at the book that was on display.  
"Tales of Erastus. Who is Erastus?" Percy asked

"Everyone thinks it is the beloved adventure of Erastus son of Apollo. His life journey being blessed by his father where he traveled across Greece searching for something but he did not know what he was looking for. It is full of heroics, poems and love." Sam stated stopping not turning to face them as she responded.

"But it is not about that? You started it off by saying everyone thinks does that mean it is not what they think."

"You have heard the stories of Hercules. You know the truth. It was similar...of sorts."

"How so?"

"The stories were not his own. Nathanial and Alexandra."

"Who?" Percy asked

"People I am not meant to talk about." Sam stated rubbing her arm, Annabeth knew that was where Athena's mark was. "It is best to leave me alone. I am here to watch over you. It is best you ignore me." Sam stated turning on her heel to walk away.

"How did she punish you?" Annabeth asked making her stop.

"I am still being punished Annabeth. Leave it alone." She stated walking away this time Annabeth did not stop her. That night Annabeth and Percy sat together in the cafeteria. Annabeth noticed that Arianna was sitting with Gabbe and Roland and a girl with short dark hair and fair skin. She noticed that Cam was sitting with the kids with piercings and leather jackets. The room was packed with kids and two teachers although the teachers looked like they were not interested at all of what was going on around them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase meet the Fallen C3**

They were there for a week and in that week Annabeth had to admit her roommate was getting on her nerves. She was too perfect. Annabeth found that whole group weird, something was definitely strange about them. Sam had been keeping to herself, which was weird as each time Annabeth or Percy tried to talk to her she always looked annoyed. They were in gym class or in this case swimming. Percy loved the fact that their was a pool and spent most of his free time there when he was not with Annabeth. She could not complain she knew that water helped clear his head. While he was at the pool Annabeth was at the library. Annabeth noticed that Gabbe spent most of her time with Arianna, Daniel, Roland and Luce. She would feel eyes on them whenever they were in the same room as each other but so far no confrontations has happened.

Annabeth and Percy were walking down the hall, class had just finished and it was officially 'study' time as they walked past a door it opened and a hand grabbed their arms pulling them into the room.

"It's me." Sam stated before Annabeth or Percy attacked.

"Now you talk to us?" Percy asked noting that they were in a dark room. He noticed that this one had a piano in it. They watched as Sam moved over to the piano and began to play.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked

"I have got news." She stated as her fingers lightly flew over the keys.

"Oh?" Percy asked at the same time as Annabeth.

"You going to share?" Annabeth asked when Sam did not respond

"This is where it gets tricky." Sam stated as the notes did indeed sound complicated especially at the speed Sam was playing it.

"Sam!" Annabeth stated

"Your mother has that same expression." Sam chuckled "Fine, I will tell you. Chiron..."

"You've spoke to Chiron? What did he say?" Percy asked interrupting her.

"Chiron is working the problem, he says you should be out by Monday. Until then try to learn as much as you can." Sam stated before losing herself in the music. Annabeth could just tell that she would not get anything out of her until the song was finished so she waited for her to finish. However before she could the door opened making her stop playing the three of them turned to look to see Cam standing in the doorway with Roland and Arianna.

"Hey, we heard music." Roland stated Annabeth was looking at them but her attention was turned back on Sam as she was already on her feet and moving for the door.

"Annabeth wait!" Arianna called her making her stop chasing Sam she turned back to her.

"There is a party tonight in Roland's room, you should come." Arianna stated

"We will think about it." Annabeth stated as Percy took her hand the two of them walked off not surprised that Sam was long gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase meet the Fallen C4**

Annabeth could not wait to return to camp. She was over these mandatory social events that were so out dated it was not funny. Tonight they were having a disco...she really wanted to fake being sick to get out of it. Gabbe was all dressed up seriously looking like a super model. Annabeth ended up walking with her even though she found that she had nothing in common with her they did small talk until she saw Percy and went over to him. She sent Gabbe a smile though, disliking her a little less. Annabeth was with Percy dancing together when the lights dimmed followed by a flash then went out all together. The power was out and it had both the demigods on alert. Was this an attack? The adult supervising Mr Cole got the room under control saying that it was over which was followed by groans.

"Go acoustic!" A voice shouted out and it sounded a lot like Arianna. The others took up the cheer though.

"Easier said than done Arianna. The only instrument here is the piano. Does anyone know how to play the piano?" He asked

"Sam does!" Arianna shouted making the room that had started muttering fall into silence as every pair of eyes turned to Sam who was sitting in the corner, or more like lying in the corner. She lifted her head up to look at everyone staring at her.

"No." She said before lying back down but Arianna would not have it she skipped over to her and pulled her up.

"Come on please!" She dragged out the please in a singsong voice.

"I don't play for anyone's entertainment but my own." Sam stated trying to free herself from Arianna's grasp, by this point others in the crowd had started encouraging her to play.

"Well then pretend we are not here." Arianna stated "besides you are really good." She added guiding her towards the piano. Annabeth noted that Sam was dragging her feet. They finally made it to the piano and a roar of approval went up.

"You don't even know if I'm good." She mumbled looking down at her hands.

"I do, I have heard you play for the last week." Arianna stated

"Not stalkerish at all." Sam retorted

"You will do fine." Arianna stated

"Not what I am worried about." Sam mumbled Annabeth who had moved over her to offer her support froze when she heard that, noting that she was looking at her arm at Athena's mark. "So be it, one song."

"Ten." Arianna stated making Sam snap her head back at her

"One."

"Fine 8."

"One."

"Okay 5."

"Arianna!"

"If you insist 3"

"You don't get how this works. One." Sam stated

"If you must, 3 that is my final offer."

"You don't actually do anything, why am I bargaining with you?"

"Yeah okay three songs I won't bother you again." Arianna stated Sam was staring at her before she looked down at her arm, she gave it a small rub before nodding her head in consent.  
"Not just classical right."

"Too late now, you get what your given." Sam stated turning to look at the piano.

"Does the DJ have any music sheets?" Arianna asked

"Ha music sheets, you're lucky I don't need them." Sam mumbled getting herself ready as Arianna squealed in delight and seemed to be satisfied with herself. Annabeth took this chance to speak to Sam.

"Are you allowed to play for an audience?" Annabeth asked knowing their is a reason she kept looking at the symbol on her arm.

"Eh, it is a small rule." Sam shrugged as she began to play a song. "I will even throw in a slow song for you and Percy to dance to."

"Don't do that, she will get mad." Annabeth stated worried for her friend.

"If I am going to get in trouble then I might as well do something worth while." Sam stated but she was now focused on playing the piano. Annabeth was surprise that it was enough in time that people could dance to, although most were standing there listening to it. Annabeth recognised one of the songs the last one she played Viva la vida and the other kids took up the lyrics. After indeed Sam had played a slow song for Annabeth and Percy to dance to. Sam was applauded but she did not wait around after she hit the last note she all but ran out of the room. Annabeth shared a worried looked with Percy and followed her out. They found her outside holding onto her arm.

"Should not have done that." Sam mumbled to herself.

"Sam?" Annabeth asked grabbing her attention

"What is going on out here?" Miss Sophia asked making all three of them turn to look at the librarian.

"Heading back to the dorms." Percy stated noting that Sam was not paying them any attention she was looking at them but her attention was somewhere else. He was not the only one to see this seeming Miss Sophia was looking at her with a specific look. Annabeth also noticed and placed a hand on Sam's arm trying to get her attention but she was worried when Sam let out a small groan.

"Hey why did you run off like that?" Arianna asked coming over to them with Gabbe.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sam mumbled before running off towards the dorms. Annabeth gave Miss Sophia a small smile before running after her.

"Is she alright?" Miss Sophia asked

"Yeah, she um just played in front of everyone...she um does not usually play for audiences." Percy stumbled over an excuse before making his way after Annabeth and Sam missing the looks passed between Arianna, Gabbe and Miss Sophia.

When Annabeth returned to her room she was surprised that Gabbe was there, did she not go to Roland's party.

"Is Sam alright?" Gabbe asked as Annabeth got ready for bed.

"Yeah, she just needed some fresh air. How was the party?" Annabeth asked wanting to change the topic because Annabeth had no idea how Sam was she had followed her yes but could not find her. It was around midnight when there was a small knock on the window. Annabeth was a light sleeper she was the one to get up not wanting to wake Gabbe up. Looking out the window she saw Sam standing there.

Annabeth opened the window. Sam made the gesture for her to step back so she did. Annabeth heard a small thud then she saw hands on the window frame and not soon after Sam was pulling herself through the window. Annabeth was surprised how quiet she did it.

"Here." She whispered handing her a piece of paper. Annabeth took the paper and unscrolled it her eyes widened.

"This is Daedalus work, this was thought to be destroyed where did you get this?" Annabeth asked in a whisper but it was clear she was excited

"You know me, I find things."

"Wait why are you giving me this?" Annabeth asked

"I am being sent on a job, you will be out on Monday."

"The way you are speaking it is like you think you won't see me again." Annabeth stated

"I am not meant to interact with you. Those are the rules. That coin if you ever need anything that coin will help. You will know what to do if the time ever comes. I will admit this, you have been one of my favourites and I am rooting for you in all manners of life. Good luck... see you around Chase." Sam smirked heading back to the window giving her a smile than she jumped out of it. Annabeth knew they were on the second floor but she also knew that Sam would not be hurt. She looked back at the plans and sighed.

Chiron kept his word they were out of that horrible place on Monday heading back to New York and back to camp. She was still confused as to why they were sent there in the first place. Chiron did not make any things clearer when they finally got back to camp. He welcomed them back and apologised for taking so long. They stayed at camp for a week before Percy left to go home and Annabeth was heading back to her fathers place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase meet the Fallen C5**

2 months later

Annabeth was walking through the street heading home after school had finished.

"Annabeth!" Someone shouted out making Annabeth stop and look around down the street she was surprised to see Arianna, Gabbe, Daniel and Luce. She moved over to them confused as to what they were doing there.

"Hey." Annabeth greeted looking over them one at a time her gaze stopping on Gabbe seeming she was the one that called out to her. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked

"Well thought about doing some sight seeing when we thought we'd drop by for a visit." Arianna stated with attitude she got a slap from Gabbe.

"We are looking for something, can you help us?" Gabbe asked

"Me?" Annabeth asked when Gabbe nodded she couldn't think of any good excuse not to. "What are you looking for?" Annabeth asked. Gabbe looked to Daniel he looked like he did not want to be there when Gabbe gave him a specific look he sighed before handing her a book on a page there was a rough sketch of something oblong.  
"What is it?" Annabeth asked trying to read the scribble that was clearly the authors notes but even without her dyslexia she figured it would be hard to read.

"It's complicated."

"Complicated? I don't know if I can help you." Annabeth stated handing the book back.

"See I told you it was a waste of time. We should..." Daniel started to say but was silenced by Gabbe.

"We were told you could help." Gabbe stated

"By whom?" Annabeth asked

"Was that really a design of Daedalus?" Gabbe asked

"I knew you were awake." Annabeth stated

"Please this is important." Gabbe stated

"Yeah life or death important." Arianna huffed.

"I..." Annabeth stopped the coin in her pocket was warm against her leg. "I know someone that might help." Annabeth sighed she ended up leading them down the road.

"Where are we going?" Arianna asked

"We will need a car, I am going to ask my dad if we can borrow his. If he asks you are friends from camp. Got it."

"Okay?" Arianna asked wanting more information but it was clear Annabeth was not going to elaborate. Annabeth ended up leaving them in the living room as she spoke with her father in his study. She came out carrying a backpack and hugged him.

"Be careful." He stated Annabeth gave him a nod before they piled into the car. She ignored the looks the others gave her as she drove out of her fathers street. She drove for 15 minutes before finding the right street. Finding a park she led them to a specific apartment building.

"Picking something else up?" Arianna asked

"Not exactly." Annabeth replies before ringing the doorbell. It took several minutes before a lady answered the door. "Is she here?" Annabeth asked

"You should not be here." The lady replied

"Please it is important." Annabeth stated

"You should not be here." The lady repeated Annabeth felt herself getting frustrated she pulled out the coin stopping the lady from closing the door. Instead she opened it and walked them into the lobby. Annabeth noted that the coin disappeared from her hand. Annabeth looked around she remembered Percy describing this place but he did not give it justice.

**AN: I know this chapter is short I will make it up in the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase meet the Fallen C6**

"Lady Anna will be here momentarily." The lady replied making it clear they were to wait there. Daniel had moved closer so he was holding Luce. Arianna moves over to look at some of the artwork on the walls. Annabeth could tell that they were authentic originals.

"Annabeth, who is this Anna?" Gabbe asked

"You will see." Annabeth replied looking away from a piece of art to look at an architectural design. She recognised it immediately and just knew that this was one of her mother's designs.

"Is that?"

"Yes the original design for the White House." A voice stated making them all turn to look up the stairs.

"Sam?" Arianna asked as Sam was walking down the stairs with the lady who let them in.

"Lady Anna." The woman stated and Annabeth could tell there was a warning tone.

"I know, Alice why don't you go and get some drinks for our guests. We will be in study room 6." Sam stated leading the others down the hall to a room. Annabeth had to do a double take, this study was more like a library the walls were covered with books from floor to ceiling a desk was in the middle of the room. Behind the desk was more books. She noted the lounge suite in the middle of the room, the sofa's looked really comfortable. "Come in make yourself comfy." Sam stated moving over to her desk only now did Annabeth notice that she was carrying a scroll. She placed it down on the desk. "Want to tell me why you are here?" Sam asked

"I'm sorry I just have to ask is it Sam or Anna? And why was that woman calling you Lady?" Arianna asked

"My birth name is Anna, only a select few call me that. I prefer to be called Sam. That was Alice she works for me. When I am not here she maintains this place." Sam replied

"I am here for help...we'll technically they want help." Annabeth replied indicating the others in the room. Luce was stuck looking at the books with wide eyes. Daniel was like her shadow sticking close to her. Arianna was stuck staring at Sam and Gabbe well she looked lost in thought.

"You rich or something?" Arianna asked

"Or something. What do you need help with?" Sam asked

"We are trying to find this." Gabbe stated handing her the book. Sam took it looking it over before focusing on the item they were trying to find. Annabeth saw her frown.

"I can't help you." She stated but Annabeth saw the recognition in her eyes Gabbe must have seen it also.

"You know what it is." Gabbe stated

"You do not want it." Sam stated

"Trust me we really do." Luce stated making Sam turn and look at them, really look at them.

"Do you know what this is for?" Sam asked them

"Do you?" Daniel asked

"It is used for sacrifices and not praise the gods type it's used for the ugly kind the gruesome kind. For power." Sam stated looking at them "so trust me when I say this, it is best for this to remain lost." Sam stated closing the book.

"We can't."

"What could you possibly want with that kind of power?" Sam asked

"It is not the only thing it is used for." Daniel mumbled but Sam heard it she was stuck staring at him. It looked like he was made uncomfortable by it as he shuffled on his feet looking away from her. Sam turned on her heel and moved around the study grabbing big thick heavy books from the shelf, one then another until she had five she opened each book to a different page. She looked around the shelves mumbling to herself before her eyes landed on a book on the top shelf. She grabbed a ladder and climbed up.

"Lady Anna." Alice chastised entering the room putting down a tray with cups handing Annabeth a specific cup with a wink Annabeth took a sip and smiled seeming it was nectar. Alice then moved over to Sam who had pulled out a book and it was bigger than any of the others and looked much older. Sam held it like it weighed nothing as she walked down the ladder.

"Alice I am fine." Sam stated as she took the book from Sam's hands.

"Your aunt will not be impressed with you taking this specific book." Alice stated Sam waved off her concern.

"I need it. You worry too much." Sam replied taking the book back she placed it down on the desk. "Solve it if you can." Sam told the others in the room.

"None of these books are in English." Luce pointed out.

"Nope, you have Latin, Arabic, French, Spanish, Hebrew and my favourite Greek." Sam stated indicating the large book in front of her.

"You can read them all?" Gabbe asked

"Same as you I bet."

"Why make us solve it if you already know the answer?" Daniel asked

"I want to see your intentions." Sam stated completely ignoring the glare Daniel was sending her.

"You will just have to trust us that our intentions are good." Daniel states Arianna was talking with Luce as Daniel tried to get Sam to stop this nonsense. Gabbe had moved over to look at the Greek book on the desk the same one Annabeth was looking at. Annabeth watched as Gabbe read the page Sam had opened the book to then looked around the room. She went over and pulled out a different book from the shelf but this book did not come out instead there was a loud clicking noise that stopped the conversation in the room. They all turned to look at Gabbe who looked surprised Sam was the only one that was smiling as the shelf in front of her went down into the floor revealing a hidden room.

Annabeth looked in the room this one had a large map on one of the walls on the other two was camping equipment. On three pedestals in the middle of the room had different items, one was a silver dagger that had a light silver glow to it. On another it had a spear shaft that looked to be made of celestial bronze and on the third was a dagger identical to the first except it was gold and had a golden glow to it. The items themselves were not what held Annabeth's attention but the symbols on the pedestals. The silver dagger had a mountain, the golden dagger had some kind of flower, and the spear had a temple depiction.

"You read the pages, where is it the thing you seek most?" Sam asked looking at Gabbe who looked at the room as a whole Arianna moved to the map, Daniel was looking at the pedestals. Gabbe looked at the map searching for a mountain there were four different mountains on this map, searching each mountain closely she looked for a temple. Only one of them had a temple built into the side of the mountain.

"Here." Gabbe stated

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, although I do not recognise this map. Where is this?" Gabbe asked pointing to the map. Sam was looking at Daniel though who was looking at the daggers

"What are these made of?" He asked

"Gold silver and bronze." Sam replied

"Those materials don't glow." Daniel pointed out stepping closer to Luce  
"What are you?" He asked clearly on the defence. He was surprised to see Sam was smiling.

"Annabeth will take you to koiláda tou fotós." Sam stated Annabeth turned to look at her.

"Where exactly is this valley of light?" Gabbe asked

"You will start your journey in San Antonio Texas." Sam stated

"San Antonio is a big place." Daniel pointed out

"Emory Peak." Annabeth stated gaining their attention

"Do you know where in Emory peak?" Daniel asked now that they finally had a location they still needed it narrowed down.

"It is hard to describe. If this is the place I am thinking of." Annabeth states looking at Sam.

"Which is why you will need these." Sam stated chucking a bag to Arianna, Gabbe and Daniel.

"Woah, woah, woah that's it?"

"Yes."

"Sam I only know it from stories." Annabeth stated looking at her

"You should ask Grover to accompany you. He is into nature." Sam stated

"But you know exactly where it is." Annabeth pointed out.

"Can I have a word with you." Gabbe stated looking at Sam who looked from Annabeth with a sigh.

"Sure." Gabbe ended up leading her out of the room Annabeth was left with the others. She saw the look pass between Arianna and Daniel.

"Alright who is ready for a road trip?" Sam asked coming back into the room. "Your friend here is very convincing." Sam added they were back in the study

"Lady Anna, you have more visitors." Alice stated coming into the room with three other members from Sword and Cross.

"School reunion." Sam retorted dryly looking at Cam, Molly and Roland.

"This is your place?" Roland asked entering the room "that is a lot of books." He added

"Alice I will be going out for a bit."

"Is that wise?" Alice asked giving her a specific look.

"Probably not but when has that stopped me." Sam smiled grabbing her bag that she had placed on the desk after she had placed all the books back in their right places.

"Anna." Alice stated in a serious tone Sam turned to her places her hand on her shoulder.

"I will deal with the fallout afterwards."

"You have been pushing it a lot lately." Alice stated she was clearly worried.

"Let's call this my rebellious phase." Sam stated with a smirk. Turning back to the others in the room she saw that most were looking at her Cam and Daniel were talking with each other in hushed tones. "Okay, I will be taking the jet." Sam added talking to Alice as she guided Annabeth out of the room the others followed behind.

"Wait you have a jet?" Arianna asked jogging to catch up

"We will take the small one." Sam stated with a shrug

"You say that, does that mean you have a big one?" Arianna asked but Sam did not respond instead she was leading them to a garage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase meet the Fallen C7**

"I will take Annabeth, Arianna and Gabbe I am trusting you not to crash my car." She stated handing some keys to Daniel. "You guys take the Sports Back we will take the Chevrolet Camaro." Sam stated

"You guys do that I will take the bike." Cam stated eyeing the Yamaha V-Max but Sam stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Nobody rides that but me. I have put too much time and effort into that for it to be ridden by anyone else." Sam stated she handed a piece of paper to Daniel "meet us there."

"Who exactly are you?" Cam asked but Sam did not answer him instead she moved over to the car.

"That is a 1955 classic Cadillac Eldorado." Arianna stated looking at the car in the back of the garage it was half covered but it looked like someone had been recently working on it. "How?"

"Time to go." Sam stated they were in the cars heading to the airfield, on the drive Annabeth listened to Arianna question Sam all about cars she would shrug off some of her questions and would only give her a basic answer.

"How many cars do you have?" Arianna finally asked

"Four, and the bike at that place."

"Hold up, you have a different place? How many homes do you have?"

"A couple, my aunt owns them." Sam shrugged "we are here." Sam stated as they slowed down to enter security they moved on to a private hanger. Annabeth saw a jet on the runway waiting.

"You call that small?" Arianna asked which is exactly what Annabeth was thinking.

"This is smaller than the others so yes Small." Sam stated getting out of the car a girl came over and took the car away once they were all out. Sam moves over to some flight crew. Daniel had arrived and was standing with Gabbe and the others. Sam waved them over to her. "We leave in 10, it has all been cleared. We head for San Antonio Texas." Sam stated before leading the way into the plane.

The first thing Annabeth noticed on the plane was the sketch table it had everything someone would need to draw. She also noticed that the chairs looked more like sofas with seatbelts. Sam had moved to the back where a mini kitchen was she grabbed a water bottle and an apple before taking a seat and pushing a button. A tv came up across from her. It looked new. Annabeth moved to look the designs in the book after getting a nod from Sam that it was okay. The book was full of calculations advanced trigonometry.

"What is this for?" Annabeth asked

"Something I am playing with."

"These calculations are yours?" Cam asked who had moved to a seat but could see what Annabeth held in her hands.

"Let's just say my aunt can be really strict when it comes to studies. I was bound to pick some of it up." Sam shrugged "we have the kitchen and bathroom is out back. The seats stretch out if you want to rest. It should not take too long though." Sam added Annabeth saw that the others had made themselves comfy on the seats but most of them looked like they did not want to fly.

"Miss Samantha." A voice called out making Sam get up and talk to the pilot. They spoke for a few minutes then Sam shook his hand before returning to her seat.

"So that guy called you Miss Samantha but that lady called you Lady Anna." Arianna stated

"Is there a question?" Sam asked back

"Who are you?" Arianna asked

"I am helping you find something, invited you on my plane. Who are you?" Sam asked back.

"Easy guys we are going to be on a plane for the next hour or so. Let's not start anything." Daniel stated even though he looked curious as to who Sam was.  
The flight was not very long, Sam had remained silent for most of it but towards the end she did speak with Gabbe who had moved to sit next to her. Annabeth found the whole thing awkward. When they landed Sam once again spoke with the pilots before being led by an attendant to the cars. These ones were SUVs once again they split into two groups this time Annabeth went with Daniel encase they got separated. Molly and Cam joined Gabbe with Sam the others were in with Daniel. It took them an hour and a half to get where they needed to be, from there they had to walk. Sam was up front with Gabbe the pair of them were talking as they walked, Daniel was walking with Luce Cam and Molly had left them after having a conversation with Daniel. Arianna and Roland were bringing up the rear following behind Annabeth.

"Have you been here before?" Arianna asked Annabeth

"No."

"You said you heard about it in stories, what stories?" Arianna asked.

"I have a friend who likes to tell stories." Annabeth shrugged she seemed to falter in her steps as she recalled exactly what happened in the story Will told them. She somewhat ran up to Sam grabbing her arm making her stop and look at her.

"What is it?" Sam asked her

"How true is the story Will told us?" Annabeth asked

"I do not know what story Will told you."

"The one about the lovers..." Annabeth stated

"Oh, that one. Yeah that one is based on truth." Sam stated turning back to walk but stopped when Annabeth places her arm on her shoulder.

"Including what guards it?" Annabeth asked

"Oh, I see why you're worried. It won't happen to you."

"Not me, them." She stated indicating the others who were all listening to what they were saying and they were confused by it.

"Them, huh...good question." Sam mumbled turning to walk ahead.

"That is all you're going to say."

"It depends on how bad they want it." Sam stated she started walking again. "Now come on you do not want to get caught up here after dark." Sam stated

"Okay what was that about?" Arianna asked walking next to Annabeth.

"In the story...it is said the place is cursed. That those that seek the treasure do not make it back." Annabeth states knowing she was leaving out a lot of details but this way she was warning them and hopefully they would listen and not go after it.

"Cursed how?" Arianna asked

"Well there is two versions, one it is guarded by a horrific monster that kills anything that enters its territory."

"The other?"

"Magic." Annabeth stated

"Magic?" Arianna asked the disbelief clear in her tone.

"It is said that the valley tests those that enter and to this day...no one has returned. Or that is what I have heard."

"But Sam has been." Arianna pointed out.

"Why do you think she was hesitant to come here, whatever your friend said to convince her must have been extremely urgent for her to agree to it." Annabeth stated they drifted into silence as the walk got steeper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase meet the Fallen C8**

"Are we there yet?" Arianna asked

"No." Sam replied, they kept on walking. It was well into the evening when the path was so narrow it only fit one person on it they were basically hugging the cliff side... Sam stopped.

"Are we here?" Arianna asked again.

"No."

"Then why have you stopped?" Daniel asked

"Now we start the climb." Sam stated grabbing some things from her bag she moved over to Annabeth passing her a rope. "If I asked you to wait here would you?" She asked when Annabeth shook her head Sam sighed. "Figured, then tie this around you." Sam stated "climb where I climb." Sam added Annabeth nodded she craned her neck back to see if she could see the top, she could not.

"Tell us where it is, we will go on ahead. You do not have to come." Daniel states Sam turned to look at him.

"You go on ahead you will miss it." Sam stated when it looked like Daniel was about to protest Sam gave him a specific look. She started the climb, Annabeth following her movements.

"It would be so much easier if we had wings." Annabeth mumbled to Sam who laughed lightly. They climbed until they could no longer see the ledge the came up on. Annabeth did the not so smart thing and looked down they were really high up.

"It is best not to look down." Gabbe stated who was under her.

"Too late."

"Annabeth." Sam added making Annabeth look up she was getting higher so she started moving again. Sam had made it to a very narrow ledge it would only fit one person on it. "What you do next is keep walking straight." Sam stated as Annabeth gripped the ledge she began to pull herself up in time to see Sam walk into the rock face.

Annabeth passed the message on before following her. She was surrounded by darkness and it felt like it went on forever but she felt a tug on the rope and what could only be a minute later she came out through some vines into the evening air. They were in a very small clearing it was lit from a wedge in the cliff face above them. She saw Sam staring ahead of her making Annabeth look at what she was staring at. Up ahead was an entrance into the cliff, it was Greek style with pilasters holding up the roof she noted that the pediments were depicting some kind of story but they were worn out it was hard to decipher. The same went with the freize although she could tell it had something to do with Athena. She recognised Aegis in the center of the pediment. Standing before the temple though was a statue of a man and woman holding each other, in the woman's hand was a flower, the same flower that was on the pedestal back at Sam's home. This statue was the supposed lovers from Will's story. Sam looked really uncomfortable she shuffled on her feet before meeting Annabeth's gaze. The others had made it out and were looking around the clearing.

"You were right we would have missed that." Daniel stated

"That is a temple to Athena?" Gabbe stated

"Hm." Sam replied "what you seek is inside. I will wait here." Sam stated she saw the look shared amongst the others in the group.

"You know where inside?" Daniel asked

"Yes. You will need this." Sam stated pulling out the rock she had collected on the way up. She handed it to Daniel.

"Can you guys enter it?" Luce asked Daniel who shook his head.  
"I will go get it." Luce stated taking the rock only to stumble under the weight of it.

"Why can't you go in?" Arianna asked

"Why can't you?" Sam shot back.

"It would be bad if we went in." Arianna stated

"Same here." Sam replied

"Ok, looks like it is me and Luce." Annabeth stated sharing a look with Sam she could tell Sam was keeping something. Sam grabbed her arm stopping her.

"What you find in there, don't think too much into it." Sam stated

"You have been in there before?" Roland asked

"Just don't touch anything...be careful."

"Is it dangerous?" Daniel asked

"Not if your intentions are pure." Sam replied she watched as Annabeth and Luce went inside. She waited by the exit not wanting to get too close when they felt the ground rumble and a loud bang echoed from within the temple.

"Luce!" Daniel shouted both Arianna and Gabbe grabbed him

"You can't enter Daniel." Arianna stated both of them were holding him back stopping him from entering.

"What the hell was that?" Daniel spat turning to look at Sam who looked really uncomfortable. She was rubbing her arm looking towards the entrance.

"They are being tested." Sam whispered and by her posture it was clear she did not think it was good.

"Tested? What do you mean tested?" Gabbe asked

"Not again, not again, not again." Sam repeated she looked as though she wanted to cry. "Damn it, I really should not get attached." She mumbled to herself "besides she is smart, she might pass..." Sam stated just as a rumble came from inside. Sam seemed to go pale at this noise. "Shit." Sam stated Daniel had her by the neck and slammed her into the cavern wall.

"What the hell is going on?" He stated his tone going deadly.

"They are failing." Sam replied punching his arm with one arm then with the other punched his chest so he stepped back trying to regain his balance. He looked bewildered as did the others. Sam landed in a crouch rubbing her neck looking at the others.

"What can we do?" Gabbe asked

"We can't do anything we can't enter." Arianna stated it being clear the others were getting upset.

"Forgive me." Sam stated making the others stop their arguing to look at her before she ran into the temple.


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase meet the Fallen C9**

The ground seemed to shake as she entered but this did not stop her she kept running following Annabeth's scent. She ignored all the artwork on the wall, as she rounded the corner heading for the opisthodomos she made her way past the cella. Only to end up freezing as she saw the freize, it was her story...shaking her head to clear it she kept going stepping lightly on the tiled floor she ran past the stone columns she really did not like this place. Only to once again slow down as she saw the bones, one look at them she knew these were animal bones. A rumble up ahead had her moving again she jumped around the corner missing the open section of floor that had exposed the spikes. She ducked around a last column to see Annabeth and Luce standing in the middle of the room, wind was whipping around them the statue of Athena looked daunting in the center of the room.

"Arketá!" (Enough!) Sam shouted and the wind died down Sam could now see Annabeth clearly she had her dagger out and there was a pile of ash on the ground so she figured she killed some kind of monster. Both Annabeth and Luce were staring at Sam who looked to be in pain as she looked down from the statue.

"Where were you five minutes ago." Annabeth stated laughing lightly Sam could tell she was nervous. "This place is...are all temples like this?"

"No, this one is special. It is hiding something." Sam stated

"The Sphere?" Luce asked

"No, something else..."

"That is Athena, this temple is hers... she designed it?" Annabeth asked but she was speaking Greek.

"Yes. It moves around." Sam added also in Greek it was clear Luce did not speak it.

"You dislike this place?"

"If you knew what it was used for, you would too."

"What is it used for?" Annabeth asked

"That is a secret." Sam replied

"Guys there it is." Luce stated grabbing Annabeth's attention who looked at the statue of her mother in one hand she held her spear in the other was the sphere. Sam took the rock off Annabeth and moved over to it but stopped she was looking down at the alter before the statue. Annabeth moved over to her to see what she was looking at.

"That symbol was on that wall over there." Annabeth pointed to the wall on the right.

"It leads to the catacombs." Sam replied she had gone very tense.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked

"Nothing." Sam replied unconvincingly

"What does that symbol mean?" Annabeth asked not knowing it. Sam did not respond she grabbed her arm instead.

"Swap it out, we need to leave." Sam stated it being clear she was in pain.

"What is going on?"

"She knows I am here." Sam stated "Go, go, go!" Sam shouted after Lucy had swapped out the sphere for the rock. They ran out the temple. Part of Annabeth wanted to stop and take in her mother's designs but the urgency in Sam's tone it was clear she was scared. They made it out side and Sam practically jumped off the steps. She rolled and landed on her back laughing. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked worried for her.

"I made it out." Sam smiles "yes!" She shouted jumping to her feet.

"You thought you weren't going to make it out?" Roland asked

"It is complicated. Come on." She stated taking them to a different part of the cavern.

"We came in that way." Arianna pointed out

"Unless you want to climb back down, I am taking the short cut." Sam replied

"There was an easier way to get here?" Annabeth asked

"Easier to leave, how good are you at swimming?" Sam asked

"Capable swimmers, why?"

"You will see." Sam stated she began walking again.

"Wait, I would like to thank you for your help." Daniel stated

"You can thank me once we are out of this area." Sam stated looking up at the wall.

"You do know where right? What are you looking for?" Roland asked seeming Gabbe, Daniel and Arianna were all talking with each other looking up.  
Sam smiled as she brushed some moss off the wall revealing a small inscription of a plant, it was tiny and almost unrecognisable if you didn't know it was there you would not have seen it. "Wow, how did you find that?" He asked Sam shrugged.

"You have to know what you are looking for." Sam replied before pressing it. There was a grinding noise before a small opening appeared. Sam pulled out a flashlight. Before grabbing Annabeth. "See you at the bottom." Sam shouted pulling Annabeth into the darkness.

Annabeth stumbled for three steps before she found her rhythm that was until she landed in water. Her shoes getting soaked followed by her socks. Sam kept them moving the further they got the stronger the current got. They heard the others talking behind them so she knew they were following.

"Yuck, my shoes are wet." Arianna stated

"This is water right?" Luce asked

"Sam where does this lead?" Daniel asked as they continued to walk the sound of water rushing became stronger.

"Ready for a water slide?" Sam asked looking at Annabeth before turning to the others whose faces were barely visible in the little light from the torch. "Just let the water take you." Sam added before moving over to a pulley system. She stepped in fast flowing water after placing the torch away. "See you at the bottom." Sam stated before jumping down the opening she made.

Annabeth looked at the others Arianna yelped in delight before following after Sam Roland right behind her. Annabeth was next after sharing a smile with Gabbe. Annabeth has been only once to an amusement park where she went on a waterslide on a larger scale, this did not feel like that. It was a closer feeling to riding a roller coaster one that was dark and water kept ending in your mouth. She had no idea which way was north or south and it felt a lot like falling. Even though there was solid ground beneath her the rock made smooth from the constant flow of water she had no grip if she wanted to stop. She could hear both Arianna and Roland yelling in delight having the time of their lives. She lost track of time...until she heard Arianna shouting out "no way..." followed by a scream. The water was now deafening which could only mean one thing...a waterfall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase meet the Fallen C10**

Annabeth swam to the surface after the fall into the base, she knew not to panic even as she fought against the current she was rewarded with fresh air as her head hit the surface she gulped in air, looking around to see the night sky. She saw movement and recognised the others so she made her way to shore when she got there she coughed and laid down on the stony shoreline.

"You could have told us it ends with a waterfall." Arianna was saying.

"You all survived." Sam replied

"Yes I see you did." An unknown voice stated making Annabeth look around she looked at Sam who looked just as confused but the others weren't they did not look impressed to see whoever it was that spoke. Annabeth followed their line of sight they were all looking up. Annabeth tensed, There up in the air was an old man wearing a cloak with wings. These wings looked more like bat wings she knew these were not Furies seeming it was a man it seemed he was not talking to Sam or herself but the others.

"Now really is not the time." Arianna stated

"Now is the perfect time. You will receive judgement." He stated that was when Annabeth noticed that there was not just one old flying man but several.

"Who's the bat freaks?" Sam asked "no way are you a vampire?" She added looking around the others looked uncomfortable.

"Silence!" The man shouted as another one moved forward with a rock he swung it at Sam's head she caught his hand and the look on her face it sent chills even down Annabeth's back.

"You should not have done that." Sam stated her tone held a dangerous edge to it.

"I..."the man did not get a chance to say anything else she grabbed his collar with her other hand and tossed him, he tried to right himself with his wing but it did not work he sailed until he hit the water with a large splash. Everyone was standing there in a standoff.

"Oh I want to keep her." Arianna stated

"You!" Sam stated pointing to the man that had spoken. "I don't care a fig of who you are or what you think your business with these kids are but I am warning you once. Move along." Sam stated her tone held an edge one Annabeth did not recognise.

"This is not your business." The man stated

"I am making it my business. I did not just go hiking for nothing. It is almost dawn I suggest you leave." Sam stated making Annabeth look at the sky, she was right they had been inside that cavern the whole night.  
"Do you really want to fight?" Sam asked "you have attacked me, by rights I can act against you. Do you want to see who will win?" Sam asked Annabeth saw the confusion on the others faces, technically she was also confused who were these flying creatures and how did Sam know them?

"This war does not concern you, you cannot protect them forever." He stated before they turned and flew away.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked

"Better question is who are you? Why were the scale after you?" Sam asked "exactly what trouble are you in? Why do you need the sphere?" Sam asked

"You know the scale?" Gabbe asked

"I ran into them a couple of times." Sam shrugged

"Does that mean...are you?"

"I am a little offended you don't remember me. Then again I am meant to be forgotten." Sam stated with a shrug. "Come on lets head back to the cars, before they decided to come back." Sam stated she walked ahead of them the others shared a look with each other Annabeth had started walking Arianna grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Are you like her?" She asked

"Like her how?" Annabeth asked back

"How well do you know her?"

"As well as anyone knows someone I guess." Annabeth stated

"Do you know the scale?" Arianna asked

"Those old men with wings? No..." Annabeth stated moving over to Sam.  
"So the scale...what are they? I take it they are not male furies."

"No, it is complicated."

"Then simplify it." Annabeth retorted

"They are angels." Sam stated

"Those old creepy men are angels?"

"No, the people behind us are angels those creepy men as you put it, they are watchers of sort. Meant to watch over angels and mortals alike to keep the balance."

"Hold up, the people behind us? Arianna and the others? You mean them?"

"I said it gets complicated." Sam replied "Do you know of the Fall? How one angel rebelled and god tossed all these angels out of heaven."

"The fallen?"

"Yes, so you have learnt some of it?"

"Not really I mean I have been a little busy with the Greek side. You know training to fight monsters to survive."

"I know. Considering you are only 16, I don't expect you to know everything. Hell I am way older than you and I am still learning. My point is angels exist and its..."

"Complicated?"

"Exactly." Sam smiled only for it to drop she froze and tilted her head. Annabeth knew that look her hand dropped to her dagger.

"Where?" She asked she could not sense a monster. As she looked around she saw the cars up ahead.

"Hey why have you stopped?" Roland asked only for all hell to break lose. They were attacked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase meet the Fallen C11**

Sam woke up her head hurt and she had to blink a couple of times to register where she was and what had happened. They were ambushed. She looked down at her hands they were tied with rope, she looked over at Annabeth her hands were also tied with rope. Looking around the room she found Cam tied up, with a lot of rope with the added bonus of a gag. Roland was the same but was hanging by his feet. Arianna was looking worse for wear her head was bleeding and she looked snug in the amount of ropes used on her. She saw Gabbe tied up on an alter, Molly also tied up. She did not see Daniel or Luce. They all looked scared, nervously looking around. Sam's attention was brought to a woman, she was standing near Cam and something about her looked familiar. Miss Sophia...

"Come out Daniel I know you are there." Miss Sophia stated Sam noticed there were three others dressed like Miss Sophia one was standing next to Arianna each time she squirmed she received a jolt from a cattle prod.

"You know this looks like a private matter. So I think I will be going." Sam stated grabbing everyone's attention as she stood up.

"Sit back down or I will kill him." Sophia stated holding a silver stick at Cam's throat

"A silver stick...go ahead I never liked him anyway." Sam replied "You know if you want to tie someone up, you should be better at knots." Sam continued showing that her hands were now untied. "The decor of the room could be better though. The church thing...not my speed. Especially a fake church that holds no meaning because it is not sanctioned also a buzz kill." Sam stated flicking her wrist as she spoke. "I mean the alter three inches to short." Sam added pointing to the alter. "The phews you have three too many and the whole blood thing...too sacrificial for me." Sam stated "but you, you miss Sophia have the crazy lady thing down to a T. You even have that twinkle in your eye. But overall this production I have to say a C...minus." Sam stated

"Shut Up! You brat! I was going to leave you to last but now...now I will kill you." Miss Sophia stated

"But I'm an innocent." Sam stated her head tilted to the side, it was like she was not worried about the threat but confused.

"This is war." Sophia screamed

"Just because it is war you think loss of innocent life is okay?" Sam asked her demeanour changed.

"You cannot have war without casualties innocent or not." Sophia stated

"So you think it is okay to kill?" Sam asked

"Within reason it is justified..."

"What reason is this?" Sam demanded "hurting the innocent is never justified, blaming it on war is just an excuse. You have taken innocent lives I can sense it on you. I see it in your eyes...it has driven you mad. You are not the hero in this story." Sam stated she grabbed the hand of one of Miss Sophia's followers that tried knocking her out.  
"What is it with you people trying to knock me out." Sam stated

"Stop!" Luce shouted entering the room, Daniel was next to her. "Please just stop, just stop the killing." Luce stated

"Argh Lucinda Price. Just who I have been waiting for." Miss Sophia stated

"I'm free!" Arianna shouted jumping up at the same time as Roland who moved for Sophia tackling her to the ground not before she fired five silver arrows at Daniel and Luce. Molly and Gabbe both free from their prisons dived to protect them but they weren't the only ones Sam had started moving when Arianna shouted knowing that it was Annabeth that freed Arianna and Roland. Gabbe and Molly would have freed themselves with the knives Sam threw at them during her rant. She managed to catch three of the arrows while the other two entered her body. Sam landed with a thud on the ground only now just recognising the glow of wings both Gabbe and Molly had their wings extended.

"Why did you do that?" Molly demanded only for her expression to turn to surprise as was the other angels.

"They shot you?" Daniel asked looking down at her.

"Sticks." Sam mumbled

"Sam." Annabeth moved to her  
"Why would you do that? that was not the plan."

"Wait you guys had a plan?" Arianna asked but her expression turned serious when they saw where the arrow was on Sam.

"Of course we had a plan, I distract...I distract. Annabeth...freed you." Sam stated looking down. "Oh that can't be good." Sam stated noting where the arrow was located.

"What do I do?" Annabeth asked

"Pull it out." Sam replied

"No!" Gabbe shouted before Annabeth touched it.

"Why?"

"It is touching your heart." Gabbe stated "you know I finally remember you." Gabbe stated

"Took you long enough."

"How are you still..."

"Alive?" Sam asked back with a smile "not the only one with a secret." Sam smiled but it turned to a look of pain.

"You knew?"

"You were an Angel, last time we met you weren't that great at keeping it secret. All those midnight flights..." Sam laughed but stopped "note to self don't laugh. Annabeth...my bag." Sam stated Annabeth went over to grab her bag when she returned she heard Cam and Daniel talking about how they needed to leave. "There is some medical stuff in there."

"I think you would need more than some bandages." Arianna pointed out

"Annabeth, secure it...get me to her." Sam stated pulling out the second arrow that was in her leg.

"Sam." Annabeth stated she went to jump to it but Gabbe bet her to it she placed her hand on her leg. Gabbe started to glow.

"What you doing?" Sam asked

"Healing...I should be healing you." Gabbe stated

"Didn't work." Sam stated

"I see that but why?"

"Not even an Angel can heal me...good to know. Annabeth."

"On it." Annabeth stated wrapping her leg securely. "I am not Will...how?"

"Annabeth look at me, you can't hurt me."

"Sleeping for a thousand years is as good as dead." Annabeth pointed out.

"Which is why, you won't touch it. My bag there is a small candle. Break it." Sam stated Annabeth looked through her bag finally locating the candle and broke it. A whiff of smoke went up but that was it.

"Was that meant or do something?" Arianna asked

"You have company...outside." Sam stated making Rolland and Arianna run outside with Molly.

"Scale!" Arianna shouted back Daniel and Cam ran out to help. Gabbe was helping Annabeth.

"Gabbe help them." Sam stated

"I am not leaving you. I have many questions you need to answer." Gabbe stated

"Go, I should be here when you get back." Sam stated

"You better."

"Bad juju to lie to an angel. Even if she is fallen." Sam retorted. Gabbe nodded before running outside

"Okay what was that candle."

"Elizabeth."

"Your sister, the hunter?"

"Yeah, on her way." Sam replied

"Anything else I can do?"

"No, I have slowed my heart rate right down. Wait for her." Sam stated seeming Annabeth had bandaged the area to slow the bleeding. She knew that if it wasn't fixed soon Sam would not make it. "Annabeth go help them, they need help. Luce needs protecting." Sam stated knowing that Luce went to watch to make sure the others were okay.

"I am not leaving you."

"Go." Sam stated with hesitancy she left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase meet the Fallen C12**

The battle outside was not looking so good. The outcast had come to help but they all knew not to kill the scale. The fighting was getting intense. The angels had somewhat regrouped as the Scale flew above them their numbers were many.

"We can't back down." Daniel stated

"We are with you Daniel." Gabbe replied the angels got ready to take flight once again when fire burst out from the fake church tearing through the sky dividing the two groups. They looked around confused at where the flames came from.

"I have been shot, I have been knocked out, I have been shouted at by a lunatic. I am pissed." Sam stated she came out through the door, the silver arrow in one hand in the other a sword that was on fire. Her chest area was still bleeding but right now her eyes revealed her anger. The sword in her hand flames were dancing around the blade. "I warned you to stay away. You should have listened." Sam stated holding the sword above her head she swung it down with a scream. Power unleashed from the sword sent a wave of flames outwards through the sky. Daniel and the others looked on in caution. Cam looked on in awe. Once the flame was gone so were the scale. Sam remained standing staring up at the sky for a few seconds no one moved, no one was sure what had happened or how to respond to that. That was until Sam sank to her knees. The sword falling point first into the ground the flames extinguishing now it looked like any other sword.

"Sam!" Annabeth shouted her name only to freeze as someone else bet her to her.

"What have you done?" She asked

"Hey, sis." Sam mumbled falling to the side but Elizabeth still in her hunter uniform grabbed her and helped her down to the ground where she assessed the wound.

"Why would you do that Anna? Using that power...especially against them...are you trying to get in trouble. Seriously Anna what is going on?" Elizabeth asked as she assessed her chest wound.

"I will explain everything later...just...fix me up." Sam mumbled which made Elizabeth stop her work and stare at her.  
"Seriously Lizzie...you remember Gabbe. Ran into her again. No idea what's going on but it is crazy. The scale are attacking, they never attack, you have fallen working together."

"She helped us find the sphere. You look identical, who are you?" Arianna stated making Elizabeth tense

"Why would you go back there?"

"They asked for help."

"Since when have you stopped saying no?"

"Since I push people away." Sam mumbled not meeting her sisters eyes. Elizabeth began to work again. Sam felt her sisters warm hands as she worked on healing her. "Your hands are warm." Sam mumbled

"You will have to return to her, I can't heal this all the way." Elizabeth stated

"Do what you can."

"Anna, you know what this means?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, its on me." Sam stated leaving everyone confused. "You guys should leave. Whatever is going on, it feels time sensitive. Good luck." Sam stated "if I survive I will track you down. Gabbe." Sam stated looking at Gabbe who looked like she wanted to refuse.

"She is right. Thank you for everything." Daniel stated

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Luce asked

"This little scratch? It is nothing." Sam replied but the others could see in her eyes she was worried about something. Annabeth watched as they took to the sky until they disappeared from view.

"My Spring breaks get weirder and weirder." Annabeth mumbled she ended up helping Elizabeth get Sam back to New York when they got back on the jet Sam had to pretend that she was fine. She sat next to Elizabeth and ended up dozing off next to her.

"My sister seems to be attached to you." Elizabeth states when it was clear that Sam was asleep.

"She has helped me out a couple times."

"She is not meant to interfere with her children. Yet she will break it for you?" Elizabeth pointed out

"I don't know what to say to that, she makes her own choices." Annabeth stated they fell into silence for a while until Annabeth asked "why didn't Athena flash her back to her side once she was hurt?"

"She is in a council meeting." Elizabeth replied the conversation once again falling to a lull. "Don't go hurting her." Elizabeth stated quietly.

"I wouldn't." Annabeth replied

"Not intentionally no, Anna is not that complicated she is loyal to a fault. She would break any rule there is to protect her friends. She is in enough trouble as it is."

"Why is she in trouble? What is so bad about helping out?" Annabeth asked

"She gets attached, and you all die." Elizabeth replied

"Is that why she pushes people away? Is that why you joined the hunt?" Annabeth asked

"That is a complicated answer." Elizabeth replied "once we hit New York you should head back to camp. Chiron should be able to help get you home. For your sake don't search out Anna again." Elizabeth stated

"You don't like me very much." Annabeth replied "you don't even know me. Why are you judging me?" Annabeth asked

"It is only logical, for her sake it is best you stay away from her. You have your own friends." Elizabeth replied and sitting across from her Annabeth could actually tell that Elizabeth was raised by Athena, unlike Sam who she sometime would do something that made her question if she really had spent over a Millenia with her. The rest of the flight was in silence Sam had made sure that Annabeth got back to camp safely while Elizabeth took her back to Olympus.


	13. Chapter 13

**Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase meet the Fallen C13**

Sam was lying on the couch in Athena's home up on Olympus. She had been there a week after Athena had healed her she woke up feeling refreshed. She did not get the chance to say goodbye to Elizabeth who had returned to the Hunt with Artemis after the meeting. Ever since she woke up though she could not leave the room that Athena was in, not without her permission. Sam sighed again for probably the five time within five minutes.

"Sighing like that will not change my mind." Athena stated

"I'm bored." Sam replied

"Anna, you know why it is this way."

"I know. I am sorry, my intention was not to anger you." Sam replied

"I know your intentions were pure."

"But rules are rules I know, I get it. It feels like we have had this argument before."

"That would because we have."

"Did I tell you your design on the..."

"Not going to work."

"If other people heard this banter between us they would not believe it is you." Sam stated with a smirk before rolling on her back and looking up at the ceiling.  
"Can I not just return to work? I would even agree to let Alice be in charge." Sam tried

"No, you know you must remain by my side. I do not have time to 'hang' as you would say at the kataskeví trión (building of three.)"

"I called it that when you designed it from three points." Sam defended "and that was over a century ago." She added rolling off the couch she moved her way over to Athena to see what she was doing. "Who are these plans for?" She asked noting the complexity of the design. Now it was Athena that sighed. "Scale of one to ten how upset are you with me?"

"Let me answer your question with another question. How many rules did you break?" She asked Sam who looked away from her.

"Who is counting?" Sam asked as soon as she said it she realised her mistake.

"I am, you broke nine of them."

"Nine? No can't be that high." Sam stated moving away from Athena who followed her with her gaze. "Okay, maybe it was, but you have to admit some of these rules are a little out dated." Sam stopped by placing her hand over her mouth freezing she slowly turned back to look at Athena. "I did not mean to say that...yes I did." She corrected herself "stupid bond." Sam mumbled knowing it was the bond that was forcing her to speak what was on her mind and be honest.

"You would lie to me?"

"You and I both know I can't do that."

"You have been down with the mortals too long." Athena stated watching as Sam had picked up a book and flipped through it without reading it. She dropped the book and turned to face her.

"No, I know what you are thinking and no. Last time you had me stay up here I had that issue with Aphrodite." Sam stated shuddering at the memory. "Can't we go down to one of your other businesses? I mean you have several...all across the country. Not to mention the overseas ones."

"I supposed we could go to Texas." Athena stated making Sam tense

"Olympus home of the gods, perfect." Sam stated

"No you are right, I can't have you having issues with the others. We should go to Texas."

"You promised, I still have 50 more years until that promise expires." Sam pointed out only for her to stop..."you know some people think you don't have a sense of humour." Sam stated dryly

"You want something to do, read this." Athena stated handing her a thick book. "You're a little rusty." Athena pointed out

"This book is on engineering." Sam stated last time she checked she was still pretty good at it.

Sam was halfway through the book when Athena got up to leave the room Sam sighed and followed her out she was surprised to see Artemis waiting at the door with Elizabeth and Thalia. Athena went into a room with Artemis leaving Sam with Elizabeth and Thalia.

"You have healed nicely." Elizabeth stated

"I know, and thanks for everything. So what's going on?"

"We are tracking a monster."

"Cool."

"Room or building?" Elizabeth asked her

"Room...unless."

"Unless she tells you to wait here?" Elizabeth asked smiling

"I am glad my suffering amuses you." Sam retorted

"What else?"

"What makes you think there is something else?" Sam asked back when she got a specific look from her she looked down.

"Not sure yet, but I am pretty sure something is cooking." Sam mumbled

"What are you talking about?" Thalia asked

"Nothing let's change the topic, how are you finding the hunt?" Sam asked

"It is fine." Thalia replied

"That's it? That is all I get, come on I have been trying to get Lizzie to share what exactly goes on, your response is more stiff than hers. It was nice knowing you."  
Sam stated placing her hand on her shoulder looking her in the eyes before she started laughing.

"You amuse yourself still I see." Elizabeth stated

"You know me Lizzie I am pretty simple." Sam shrugged she went to move but winced before sighing.

"It's strong for you to take her words literally." Elizabeth stated

"Well she did point out I broke nine of her rules." Sam rushed out

"One more and you would be an owl again." Elizabeth stated

"You promised never to mention that again." Sam complained but could not hide the smile when she saw Elizabeth smiling. They both grew serious when Athena and Artemis came back.

"The monster has left our domain." Artemis stated "I would go after it with the hunt but we have the other monsters to round up. Athena has agreed to send you with Elizabeth after it." Artemis stated looking at Sam.

"Lady Artemis as much as I would love to go after the monster I can't leave Athena at the moment." Sam pointed out.

"About that." Athena stated making Sam look at her

"Why have I got the feeling I am not going to like what you say next." Sam groaned more to herself but the others heard it.

"I can transfer it onto Elizabeth until I see you next time."

"Ohh, no. You have got to be joking. No offence Lizzie, but she is Lizzie. If you transfer it to her...that would be too weird." Sam stated when she got a specific look from Athena. Sam tried to stand her ground, for all of a minute before the mark on her arm burned. "Fine, but when this backfires I get to tell you I told you...never mind."

"You realise this means Elizabeth will be in charge." She smirked and turned to look at Elizabeth "change of pace for you. Maybe my awesome leadership skills would rub off on you." Sam stated with a smirk. She got elbowed in the side by her sister who lowered her head in respect to Athena.

"Hey I was referring to when we travelled Greece together." Sam mumbled

"I don't know if this is me giving you a break or you punishing me?" Elizabeth stated at this the corner of Athena's lips pulled up.

"Ouch feel the love in this family." Sam mumbled she felt a burning sensation in her arm before looking at Athena. She knew that it had been transferred to Elizabeth.

"Alright, let's grab your gear so we can go." Elizabeth stated Sam closed her eyes as she felt the command wash over her.

"Elizabeth is new to it." Artemis stated

"Yes so whatever she says Anna will do." Athena agreed watching the girls leave she then turned to Artemis who nodded at her before leaving with Thalia who looked confused but did not question it, however Athena had a feeling that as soon as they arrived wherever Artemis was taking her the questions would start.


	14. Chapter 14

**Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase meet the Fallen C14**

Sam followed after Elizabeth letting her take lead. She was watching the ground as they ran. Following a path that Sam could not see.

"Do you know what monster we are tracking?" Sam asked

"Lycaon and Lamia." Elizabeth replied

"They are working together?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yes."

"That's new, do we know why?"

"No, it has Artemis worried." Elizabeth replied

"How far ahead?"

"Artemis sent us the closest she could get us, their last known location."

"In...Turkey?" Sam asked looking around noting where they were

"They went this way." Elizabeth stated she started running so Sam followed after her. They were fast, soon the land was a blur as they ran seeming Elizabeth was confident they were heading this way. When they finally stopped they were in a different area.

"Oh man, sand is getting everywhere." Sam complained

"Since do you complain about going on an adventure?"

"Since I spend my days in the inside of my building working in a lab...I just heard myself, wow I have gotten soft." Sam stated but was more talking to herself than Elizabeth.

"What part of Turkey do you think we are in?" Elizabeth asked

"We left Turkey back there, we're in Troy now." Sam replied shaking the sand out of her boot. Only to stop as she stared at Elizabeth. "Troy? Why come back here. Troy is in ruins."

"This place is going to bring up memories."

"A lot of bad memories here." Sam agreed

"Come on, the longer we reminisce the further they get." Elizabeth stated Sam sighed as Elizabeth looked around for their tracks it took her a minute and Sam remained silent letting her do her thing. She scanned the horizon, there was nothing but sand for miles no city in site not even a patch of greenery. Sam turned back to look at Elizabeth but caught something in the corner of her eye. She turned back and would have sworn she saw something glowing on the horizon. But she was not sure if it was a mirage or not.

"This way." Elizabeth replied before she did though Sam stopped her

"Lizzie, do you see that?" Sam asked pointing to where the glow was. Elizabeth moved beside her looking where she was pointing

"It could be a mirage." Elizabeth pointed out

"Or it could be something else." Sam stated

"You want to look don't you?"

"You know me." Sam grinned

"The monsters are heading northwest."

"They are heading for the ruins." Sam stated they were now looking at a map.

"If you go this way, I will go this way we will cut them off before they get there. This way you get to see if that was a mirage or not." Elizabeth stated

"You are the best you know that?" Sam stated grinning before she took off in the direction Elizabeth told her to.

Sam ran until she saw that something was indeed glowing up ahead the closer she got the clearer it became. She stopped recognising who exactly it was. Her gaze landed on Gabbe and moved over the other Angels from Sword and Cross. They weren't the only ones there though two other figures were there and it seemed that whatever they were discussing stopped. Daniel was the first one to see her.

"Sam?" That was Arianna she was standing next to the one made of light. Sam felt the power and could surmise who it was.

"Right, well this looks important. Carry on." Sam stated she went to go back the way she came but stopped when a very dominating voice told her to.

"Stop!" So she stopped and turned to her she lowered her head in respect. "You know who I am?"

"Well angels knelling before you, you have the whole almighty power feeling towards you. So you are God. Although never pictured you as a female. Not complaining you look good. This here though looks really important so I would leave you to resolve whatever is going on here." Sam stated

"You would speak so casually to the Almighty one." One of the Angels asked Sam did not recognise.

"I mean no disrespect, it is an honour to be present before you in all your glory. I already belong to a goddess though which you already know, because well you are all knowing, and as much as I would like to bask in all your glory I have a monster to slay."

"The Greek gods, daughter of Apollo but you are connected to Athena's life force. You are also of Nephilim decent."

"Nephilim decent...funny...my heritage is Greek."

"On your fathers side."

"My mother was mortal...human" Sam pointed out.

"Your mother was one of my fallen." God replied and Sam froze she bit back her retort knowing it would not be wise to argue with the primordial force who could snap her out of existence just like that.

"They would have sensed my Nephilim blood." Sam stated pointing to Daniel and the others who looked rather uncomfortable at this discussion.

"Your soul has been connected to Athena's life force." God replied and the more she thought about it, she knew that by doing so it would dilute her other half of her DNA that was why most monsters left her alone seeming she gave off a godly vibe even though she was not a goddess. It would also explain why Zeus did not kill them when he found out about them. By connecting them to Athena their Nephilim abilities would not grow if she was a direct descendant of a fallen angel. Sam looked down at the symbol on her arm demanding answers from it but none came.

"That is a lot to take in, but like I said I have a monster to hunt, protect the innocents."

"You still do not believe me?"

"It is not that, and at risk of offending you, I am connected to the Greek world. Have been for a long time now. The monster my sister and I are tracking likes to kill humans so I should go to her. With all due respect O' Mighty one. Also whatever is going on with your angels looks like you are sorting something out..." Sam stopped as she felt pain "Elizabeth." Sam forgot that she was talking to God, she forgot that she was surrounded by Angels she just knew that Elizabeth was in trouble. She ran...

She ran faster than she had ever ran before bringing forth her bow she summoned an arrow took aim and fired she leapt in the air tackling the Lamia that had been sneaking up on Elizabeth. She rolled back to her feet dodging the sword surprised that the Lamia was actually carrying a weapon. Lycaon was busy fighting Elizabeth. The arrow was sticking out of his shoulder. She also noticed that there was several other arrows sticking out of it. It reminded her of a porcupine. Her bow was now her sword as she defended against the Lamia's attacks. It was like she had new energy, her defence turned into offence until she disarmed the monster. Her sword did not stop moving though, it went from one direction until the other the Lamia tried to dodge it but Sam was experienced and the sword sliced through its neck. Turning it to ash. She turned in time to see Elizabeth land the death blow to Lycaon returning it to Tartarus.

"Where were you?" Elizabeth asked cleaning the black blood off her hunting blade.

"You would not believe me if I told you." Sam replied "are you okay?"

"Just a scratch," Elizabeth replied Sam went to say something but stopped she sensed a lot of monster energy. Her eyes widened at the same time as Elizabeth's that was when screaming could be heard. They did not need to say anything they both took off towards the screaming running up a sand dune only to stop, on the other side down below was a small town smoke was coming from several houses and mortals were in a panic screaming. The cause several monsters enough for a small army.

"Think I know why they came to Troy." Sam stated Elizabeth gave her are you kidding me look. "Well let's not wait for the sun to set." Sam added

"Anna I hope you have more of a plan then charging in and fighting."

"Of course I have a plan, get the monsters attention away from the mortals. Let's go." Sam stated taking off at a run after firing several arrows into the sky. She did not have to look beside her to know that Elizabeth was running next to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase meet the Fallen C15**

When they reached the town several mortals were running out, shouting at them to run. Sam and Elizabeth did not stop they made their way onto the Main Street dodging mortals while shooting any monster close to them. Sam ended up leading Elizabeth down an alley where they chose to take the rooftops. Shooting down at any monster they saw. By now the monsters knew someone was fighting back and would slowly attack them. Sam jumped off a roof flipping mid air as she flipped her sword ran through a cyclops about to eat a mortal. She landed in a crouch but did not hesitate her sword leaping from one monster to another. She glided around the town square. She had learnt this from Athena, she was doing the dance of death. Elizabeth was off somewhere to her right doing her own thing, Sam knew she did not have to worry.

She stepped in front of a Gigantes stopping it from killing a mortal child. It carried a spear which Sam broke then flicked her sword with one hand it went to defend itself Sam ended up punching it with the hilt of her sword with enough force it went staggering back its hands waving wildly to balance itself breaking the building wall next to it. It made itself stand up right only to end up turning to ash as Sam had stabbed it she pulled the kid up and started moving her towards a mortal man that was shouting out a name, the girls name as she ran to him.

"defol buradan (Get out of here)." Sam told them before running back into the fight. She skidded on her knees under a cyclops legs cutting them at the knees the cyclops toppled forward she stabbed it in the back. Sam spun around holding the sword up as it connected with another sword, this time she froze, a boy of no more than 18 stood in front of her. Sam could tell he was a demigod and by the rage in his eyes she guessed he was the son of Ares. He began an onslaught of attacks that forced Sam onto defence. The ringing of their swords soon overcame every other noise, she would admit he was good with a sword, but she was better. She managed to disarm him and was about to use a killing blow when her arm burned. Making Sam hesitate, she knew she could not kill demigods. The boy saw this hesitation and was back on his feet with a dagger in his hand he went to throw it she flicked it aside with her sword only for him to tackle her forcing her to drop her sword they rolled on the dirt road the boy managing to get his hand around her neck until she gripped his hand and twisted breaking his hand he grunted in pain. His other hand pulled out another knife, but she knocked it aside and knocked him on the side of his head, careful not to kill him but enough to knock him out.

She pushed his body of her before rolling out of the way of a hellhound. She rolled until she jumped to her feet, jumping over the hound she called back her sword now in her hands she ran it through the hellhound. She heard a scream and looked up in time to see a little girl hugging a toy about to be stabbed by a Empusa. Sam dealt with a monster that came at her and tackled the Empusa away from the little girl. Sam was now covered in dirt and ash but did not mind she got back to her feet and hissed looking down in her side was a knife. She stabbed the Empusa before pulling out the knife. She turned back to the little girl who was shaking in fear.

"her şey iyi olacak (everything will be fine.)" Sam told the girl getting down to her level only for her to pause she looked down to see the tip of a spear in her. She was stabbed in the back.

"Never turn your back on your enemy." A boy hissed in her ear forcing the spear in deeper. Sam gasped. Slowly getting to her feet she turned and looked at the boy she thought she had knocked out. She grabbed the head of the spear and broke it off the boy looked confused now taking a step back as Sam pulled the shaft out and tossed it to the side.

"You should know who you fight." Sam stated her sword burst into flame and she burnt the boy across the face he screamed before she used the hilt of the sword to knock him out again. "This time stay down." Sam added

"kimsin (who are you?)" the girl asked

"Bir arkadaş. (A friend)" Sam replied picking the child up she moved her somewhere safe. "burada bekle (wait until here)" Sam told her

"korkuyorum (I am scared)" the girl cried.

"korkma, arkadaşın canavarları korkutacak (do not be scared, your friend is going to scare away the monsters) Sam told her before she ran back towards the fight. Once she was out of the child's view she stopped and placed her hand on the wound from the spear. Her hand came away all bloody. "Perfect." Sam mumbled looking around there was still a lot of monsters. She changed from sword to bow before releasing a volley only to end up realising she had ran out of arrows. She swapped back to her sword. So many monsters, it felt like Sam was on autopilot as she fought. She made her way to Elizabeth.

"How many are there?" Sam asked

"Why getting tired already?" Elizabeth asked back as she ended a hellhound. They were now surrounded

"Lizzie get behind me." Sam stated so Elizabeth did Sam held the sword in the air and it reflected the suns light bursting into flame she swung an overhead arch letting out a ring of flame the monsters surrounding them went poof into yellow ash leaving the smell of burning flesh behind.

"Could not have started with that?" Lizzie asked

"One time thing, they needed to be all together. Besides I am not meant to use..." Sam stopped speaking her back was hurting, her shoulders were sore as the pain sliced through her her body convulsed in a ripple. The pain subsided just like that leaving a tender and raw feeling behind her she tried to turn to see what had happened. Was she shot in the back? Then she heard a weird noise one she could not decipher her top shredded leaving her with a feeling of heaviness. She heard a gasp from behind her and whirled around to see Elizabeth she was staring at her with her mouth hanging open.


	16. Chapter 16

**Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase meet the Fallen C16**

"What?" Sam asked turning to look behind her as she saw a light, a golden glow that reminded her of the sun. But it was not the sunlight she was seeing no it was a soft glow from her wings. "Argh." Sam moved tripping over her feet not used to the sudden weight change she flexed her wings. Elizabeth helped her to her feet.

"As much as I have many questions about this...we still have monsters." Elizabeth stated Sam was in shock. "Anna!" Elizabeth shouted her name making her look at her.

"Huh? Oh monsters yeah. Let's finish them off." Sam stated she tried running towards the monster closest to her it was stuck staring at her but she was very awkward.

"Just like that time you had owl wings." Elizabeth shouted at her clearing Sam's head she knew how to move with wings even though it was clear these were not owl wings. The theory was still the same.  
The monsters left did not take too long to deal with. As Sam was sitting with Elizabeth after she had dealt with the last monster Sam only just recognised that she was no longer bleeding. Her wounds were all healed up. Sam had told Elizabeth about the child she had hidden and it would be best that she did not see the wings. So Elizabeth had left to make sure the child was alright as Sam waited sitting on the ground, examining the wings on her. By now the wings had sand in them but Sam shrugged it off sand was everywhere.  
Elizabeth returned sitting next to her handing her a drink.

"What do you remember about mum?" Sam asked before Elizabeth could ask any questions.

"She was kind and gentle. She had an amazing voice, remember when dad would play the lure and she would sing. What made you think of her?"

"She's been on my mind lately." Sam shrugged not sure if she should tell her sister. "I don't remember her name, do you?" Sam asked closing her eyes trying to remember. Elizabeth opened her mouth and closed it she blinked a couple of times then sighed.

"I can't either. I remember her voice and I can picture her face although it is a bit hazy."

"I remember everything about dad, his lessons, his poems...I remember meeting Athena hell I even remember Hercules. But when it comes to her...I can't remember. Do you remember the meeting...the council?"

"No, that was all a blur. Anna where is this going?"

"I need to speak to Athena, come on we should go before the mortals come looking." Sam stated standing up just as a jet flew over top she saw the concentration look in Elizabeth's face so she knew she was hiding them in the mist. Sam grabbed her arm before touching Athena's mark. "Home to your side." Sam stated and felt as they were flashed back to Athena's side. Athena looked up from her work at the two of them. Her gaze was firmly on Sam though. Sam felt her in her head.

"Elizabeth you can return to Artemis." Athena stated and for the first time in a long time it looked like Elizabeth wanted to protest but one look from Athena had her leaving the room.

"Is it true?" Sam asked

"What true?"

"Don't play games with me Athena. You know exactly what I am asking." Sam stated indicating the wings, which Athena was also looking at.

"I am forbidden to tell you." Athena stated moving around Sam she felt her fingers brush against her wings. It sent a ripple through her, one of bliss she shuddered in delight.

"Was my mother an angel? Why can't I remember her?"

"How did you get your wings?" Athena asked back

"I don't know they just appeared."

"You did not inform Elizabeth of what you discovered?"

"No...I..." Sam stopped she did not know why she did not inform her sister.

"Good."

"Huh?" Sam asked turning around to look at Athena but ended up stumbling. She grabbed onto the desk, her head was hurting. "Athena!" Sam asked dropping to her knees her hand went up to her head she could once again feel Athena in her head.

"You will be fine." Athena stated but it sounded distant that was when she lost consciousness. Athena looked down at Anna, she was covered in dirt, sand and blood. Moving over to her she ran her hand down her wings they seemed to shiver under her touch. She let a little bit of power flow into her and watched as the wings retracted into her back she bound them in place, then she entered her mind altering her memories. She did not like doing this, but it was the only way. Then she flicked her hand and Anna was all clean before she moved her to her room to let her rest.

Anna woke up her body ached as she recalled what had happened. The fight, monsters Troy...she went back to that place. How did she get back here though? Looking around she instantly recognised her room in Athena's mansion up in Olympus. She also could sense Athena was here in her study. She got up and got changed with a groan her back hurt. Pushing through the pain she entered Athena's study.

"You are awake, how do you feel?" Athena asked

"Sore. What happened?"

"You know what happened, the reason you are sore is from being speared through the back." Athena stated "it took a bit of energy to heal you." She added

"Elizabeth?"

"Is back with the hunt."

"Why were there so many monsters there?"

"We don't know.

"What do the mortals think happened?"

"That an invading force tried taking it but were stopped by soldiers." Athena replied Anna noticed that she was watching her carefully.

"Everything alright?" She asked

"Yes, I have decided to stay in my firm in New York for a while."

"Cool will we be staying at my apartment?" Anna asked

"Your apartment has been sold, we will be staying at my new one, here is your new ID." Athena stated as Anna looked down at the name.

"What was wrong with Sam?" She asked reading her name Anna White.

"Your name is Anna White."

"You are my aunt again? Aunty Helen."

"That is who my firm is under."

"Hold up, this says I am a selected mute." Anna asked reading through the folder she was given.

"It also says you are a genius."

"Just this once I want to be a slacker." Anna stated but looked away after she got a very pointed look from Athena.

**EPILOGUE** Three months later

Anna was in her office, she was working on some calculations. Trying to solve it, she had been stuck on it for a week and refused to ask Athena for help. Athena was back after sorting some things out on Olympus and was currently in her own office down the hall from her. Anna knew she had made her office on the same floor so she could keep an eye on her, she would be lying to say being mute was annoying but to this day she had been refused by Athena to change it. She called it her punishment seeming Anna could now leave the same room without asking and had to only say if she left the building. Anna had wanted to speak to Elizabeth for a while but she was busy with the hunt, she had no idea what Annabeth was doing these days and could not check on her she only hoped she was not getting into trouble. Anna sighed and threw her pen across the desk these numbers were not making sense. A knock on the door revealed a tall blonde girl standing there staring at her. Anna made the signal for her to come in she could not help but compare her to daughters of Aphrodite but instantly knew she was not a demigod. She finally clicked on where she knew her from. Just as her aunt walked in the room the two of them stared at each other. She scribbled something down on a piece of paper handing it to Gabbe.

'Gabbe right? From Sword and Cross? This is my aunt Helen.' Gabbe looked surprised at the note she went to ask her a question but her aunt bet her to it.

"Anna, can you go down to reception, they have the Dovercrest file that I need." She stated Gabbe watched as Anna gave her a specific look in return her aunt raised one eyebrow. Anna's shoulder dropped before she nodded. She gave Gabbe the one minute signal before she left the room. Gabbe figures out who her aunt exactly was as she seemed to be assessing her she could feel her power.

"She does not remember me?" Gabbe asked

"Only you from Sword and Cross, she does not know what you are."

"You are keeping that part of her locked up?"

"She is Greek, she cannot be both. Her mother is an archangel her father is a god strong power radiates from both bloodlines but only one can be dominant. I have her best intentions in mind. I do not like doing this, for her survival though I will."

"She should have the right to choose. What of her sister?"

"That choice was taken from her and her sister when their mother left them in the care of their father."

"You cannot hide what they are forever, when they are ready I will help them." Gabbe stated Athena looked at her she knew she was a full angel, one of the archangels.

"I will protect them however long it takes." Athena responded

"We do not want to harm them, they need no protection from us. Your side however between monsters and cautious gods...who do they really need protecting from?" Gabbe asked back

"You will watch over her no matter what I say?" Athena asked her "even if I asked you to leave her be?"

"I will watch over her, but I won't interact not unless she wants me to."

"Why did only Anna get wings?"

"Why has Elizabeth got more of her fathers talents? You cannot deny who their mother is, just as we cannot deny who their father is." Gabbe replied just as Anna reentered the room with the files she looked from Gabbe to Athena waiting for an explanation.

"You left this at sword and cross your friend here was returning it." Athena stated holding a bag. Gabbe looked from Athena to Anna who nodded her thanks.

"Right well it was good seeing you again Anna. I best be off." Gabbe replied she waved before turning on her heel and walked out. Once she was out of the room Anna threw a piece of paper at Athena to get her attention.

'What was that about?' Anna asked through thought.

"It was nothing, don't forget to take that back to the apartment." Athena stated dropping the bag by the door before returning to her own office. Anna sighed leaning on her desk, shaking her head she returned to her work.

THE END


End file.
